The Prince's Belle and Lament
by Daughter Of Vegeta
Summary: A once arrogant and selfish prince is damned to a life of seclusion and bestiality, and unless the malediction is lifted by his twenty-first year, he will be forever condemned. Though, fate certainly had a fickle way of crossing the paths of two, unlikely lovers...
**Hello, readers!**

 **A new story? I think yes. Of course, this is inspired by the lovely Disney movie, "Beauty and the Beast". And no, I do not own that either.**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, or GT-all rights belong to Akira Toryiama. Also, I do not own, nor take credit, for the creation of Beauty and the Beast (Disney), either. All rights are reserved to their rightful owners._**

 ** _Cover photo belongs to rightful artist, as well (found it on Google Images, so if anyone knows the actual authour, let me know!)._**

 ** _Word count: 1,495._**

 ** _Published: 4-19-16._**

* * *

The autumn days that were as bright as Zeus' eyes had faded into a chilled, murky winter. Leaves of various shades wilted before detaching themselves from the branches protruding from the gnarled trees. Each leaf _crunched_ and crumbled beneath the weight of Old Man Winter's feet as he bestowed upon the land a white, bitter frost.

Fat droplets of water fell from the layer of gunmetal-coloured clouds in a soft pitter-patter before splashing against the rime of the forest floors. Crows cawed a shrill song, accompanied by the rustling of bare branches as they swayed within a brisk breeze.

An old woman, dressed in a low-body, emerald gown and cloak, hobbled down the muddied pathway toward a shining castle. She ducked her chin toward her chest, straining to move against the howling, winter wind. Her muscles ached, and her old bones were chilled. Within one wrinkled hand, her wooden walking stick softly _clicked_ against the cobbled trail; in the other, her fingers loosely grasped the stem of a scarlet-petaled rose.

The cellar-dark world exploded in a blinding light as lightning pealed through the sky, followed by the sound similar to that of a crack of a whip. Rain began to pour from the clouds, pounding against the flagstone of the castle as thunder rolled and rumbled through the earth.

Safely tucked away within the stone walls of the fortification resided both the churlish Saiyan people, and their unkind, selfish prince. Rumours had spread across the land-passed on from the whispers of animals to people-about the prince's unforgiving, stone heart. He refused to offer sympathy for those who were weak and helpless, and only gave respect to those who exemplified strength and power.

Behind his hardened heart, the prince had nothing but emptiness-a hollow awaiting to be filled by the love of another. Yet, how could anyone accept the ugly beast hidden behind the handsome mask of his face?

The withered woman lifted the soddened hem of her tattered skirts as she climbed her way up the granite steps leading toward the large, rounded entrance. She tightly gripped the rose's stem and sliced the inside of her left palm, causing crimson to dribble down the lengths of her spindly fingers.

Water dribbled down her sagging cheeks as she tottered toward the door before lifting a fist, knocking against the fine grains of the thick, oak door. When she received no response, she rapped her knuckles against the door once more, waiting patiently for an answer.

As she pulled back her hood to reveal her ear-length hair, the entrance swung open, bathing the elderly beggar in a soft, candle-lit glow. She shuddered against the warmth that brushed against her skin, causing it to pucker with gooseflesh.

Squinting, she peered at the man dressed in a navy blue frock coat, breeches, and silken stockings that led to leather, buckle-fastened shoes. His ebony hair protruded from his head in a flame-like manner, and his widow's peak trailed down to the center of his forehead. Jewels banded in silver adorned his fingers, and he impatiently tapped his foot against the floor as he eyed the woman down the length of his nose.

"You dare disturb the Prince of Vegeta-sei on Christmas day, old hag?" Vegeta growled, lifting his chin high and proud.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," the gaunt woman croaked in response, "I seek refuge from this bitter, winter night. In return, I possess a single rose," she offered her wobbling hand that held the thick, sticky stem of the flower.

Vegeta's thick brows snapped down above his eyes, and his face creased with contempt. His upper lip curled over his teeth as he sneered, taking a step backward into his palace. "I do not have a need for a simple rose, foolish beggar. Seek refuge elsewhere. Your haggard appearance is not deign fit to dine with Saiyans."

His harsh words did not phase the woman. Instead, her eyes narrowed and she frowned as she tapped the tip of her walking stick against the slick cobbles. "Beauty is not what is perceived on the outside, Prince Vegeta," she stated warningly, her grip around the rose tightening. "For it is what is on the inside that shows the true beauty of man, or reveals beast."

A scoff fled the young prince's lips as he waved a dismissing hand. "Fool woman. There is no beauty within you," he shook his head with repulse as he began retreating back into the warm depths of his home. As the door began to creep close with a loud creak, he watched her shriek with fury and tap her staff against the ground, three times.

The rose within her wrinkled hand flared with a pink-hued aura before enveloping the woman in a blinding light. Her wrinkles melted away as her cloak and gown rustled within the breeze, swirling around her, and transforming into a long-flowing dress. Her coal-coloured eyes glimmered as her luscious, wavy hair fell to her hips. She floated from the cobbles, glaring down the bridge of her slim nose at the prince.

Vegeta groaned, lifting his forearms to cover his eyes from the brilliant glow. He squinted, blinking away his teary-eyed visage with a sniff. His jaw-slacked at the sight of the beauty before him, and his lungs squeezed out a gasp.

"You have been deceived by your own eyes and your stone-cold heart, Prince Vegeta," her soft, mellifluous voice reprimanded as she held the rose closely above her heart. Streams of light crept from her angelic figure, toward the prince before binding him in a magical luminescence."I shall bestow a curse upon your house, and all those who reside within it. For each petal that falls after your twenty-first year, is one that limits your time to break this curse. Until you find love, and someone to love you as you truly are-you shall remain forever, a _beast_."

A scream ripped past the prince's lips as the whimsical light from the enchantress zipped around him, tearing his clothes to shreds as his body moulded into the shape of a beast. His heart stopped momentarily while his internal organs stretched to fit the monster he was becoming.

Inumerous pain washed through his purple veins and he choked back on his anguished cries as his vocal cords tore under the pressure of the transformation. The bones within his body outstretched into long, burly limbs of an animal, while hair protruded from his skin. Vegeta was forced to his knees, and he clutched at both sides of his head as his teeth sharpened and grew, while his nose elongated into a snout. His clipped nails elongated into black, deathly claws and his once pitless, ebony eyes glowed an eerie yellow.

His pituitary gland was working overtime, pumping endorphins to ease the agony his newly formed body was experiencing. Yet, this pain would not kill him-it would only drag him through his own despair, a fire, and keep him alive even in consciousness so that he could endure every, Godforsaken second.

Vegeta released a raspy chuff, gradually turning the palms of his bestial, fur-covered palms toward him. How could he have evolved into...into this?! How could he have survived such a life-changing transformation? Why wasn't he _dead_?

This...this was the fingerprint of the enchantress. An impossible, lethal curse spread by the magic of a pure being that determined fate. A fate so cruel, it fit perfectly to a monster like him.

A low, throaty growl escaped him as he slowly returned his gaze to the pure witch, who offered him a faint smile. _"You_ …" he hissed, his voice hoarse and deep. His lips curled back, exposing his canines and his nostrils flared. "You did this to me, witch!"

He lunged forward, anticipating to come in contact with the enchantress. However, when his powerful hind legs stepped foot onto the wet cobblestone, she disappeared from sight; the only remnants of her beauty laid within the glimmering rose, now encased and protected by glass.

Vegeta heaved short, raspy breaths as he crumpled to his knees beside the flower. Water poured from the sky, soaking his clothes and fur in a cold, unsettling reality. He warily reached out toward the rose with his hands, gently curling his fingers around the glass.

This single flower determined his entire existence; his life.

It had to remain protected and secluded within the depths of his castle; no man outside his palace walls would know of the curse bestowed upon his kingdom, upon the Saiyans.

Vegeta dragged the glass encasement toward him, hunching over the barrier, protectively. His eyes widened at the sight of a wilted petal drooping from the bud. His heart violently wrenched within his chest as it detached from the flower.

His shoulders shook as a soft keening fled his lips before turning into an anguished howl that pierced through the crackling of the thunderstorm.

Instead of death, he was now a prisoner within his own citadel.

* * *

 _ **And would you look at that? Was it whimsical enough for all of you? I sure hope so! I will shamelessly advertise my other B/V right now: Prince of Wall Street. Ya should read it-it's already all finished, and those lonely chapters are just beggin' me to upload them. ;)**_

 _ **I definitely don't have any chapters prepared after this...prologue, I suppose. So, I suppose that's the nice way of me telling you I have no idea when the next update will be...BUT AT LEAST YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN. :D  
**_

 _ **I was merely inspired by the beautiful Cover photo that I happened to find on Google. If anyone knows who s/he might be, send me a PM or review!**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this? Let me know what you think in a review!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **DoV x**_


End file.
